Emma
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is a horror story based on the games Misao and Mad Father. This is rated T because there's creepy/bloody parts in this story. Hope you enjoy!


I'm alone. I've waited sixteen years. For someone. But I'm waiting for someone rare. Someone who loves me on the inside(by that, I mean my personality)and I love them back on the inside. Someone like that doesn't come around that much. Someone rare like that comes around like Entei;a rare pokemon. You can tell I'm a nerd or weirdo(bullies call me weirdo)and that I have short black hair, glasses, and my voice sounds like a chipmunk who has a cold. People are idiots. I don't know when they will learn that the freakin' inside counts. I don't know if I can survive this long...

Chapter 1

"Link is so hot and his name is just like from Legend of Zelda!" Natalie, my best friend, squealed.

"Just because Link is hot and his name is from a video game doesn't mean he's the best in the world."

"Oh well. Just because that fortune cookie told you the inside counts doesn't mean that's true."

"I don't believe in fortune cookies."

"Then you agree with me. Come on, we'll be late for class." I've seen something that caught my attention that's way more interesting than a fortune cookie. I'll never forget that day. Anyway, Natalie and I come into our homeroom as all the kids are out and about talking.

"Good, servant, you're here. Go grab me a soda." Sissy said. Sissy is the leader of the bullies and because I said 'Leave me alone', I became Sissy's "servant".

"But I'll be late for class!"

"My throat is more important." Although Sissy's voice sounds like Cleopatra, she's still a jerk. I go out and buy a soda with my money. Right when I touched the soda, the bell rang. I ran back to class as everyone stared at my panting face. Some people were giggling, some were just staring, and some looked angry(Sissy).

"What are you doing late, ?" , my teacher, said.

"I had to get Sissy a soda."

"What? I never asked for a soda! I swear!" Sissy cried. frowned as he took the soda away from me. I went back to my seat as kids were either giggling or angry at me. Like normal, class went back to normal. Nobody was paying attention but me. The thing that sucks is when hears someone talking, he always thinks I'm talking. Natalie wasn't even paying attention. Natalie's perfectly blue eyes, staring right at Link's green hat. The funny thing is that Link actually looks just like Link from Legend of Zelda, but he has glasses and brown hair. Link even has his green hat. Another thing that's funny is Link has a girlfriend(I didn't tell Natalie or she would be heartbroken)and her name is Zelda! Zelda has blonde hair always in a braid, is popular, and is just like Katniss. Zelda aces gym all the time. Gym is the only class everyone's bad at...except Link and Zelda. Anyway, school was normal. I got bullied, had to be a servant, Natalie fangirling over Link, and I get in trouble when someone does something wrong. A normal school day...until lunch. At lunch, Natalie and I are the only kids sitting at a table. No one dares to sit next to us...at least, not me. Sometimes Natalie even leaves me behind to visit her other friends. Anyway, Natalie and I were sitting at our table, fangirling over youtube videos, as someone actually sat down across from us. She looked like she belonged with the popular girls...but she sat with us. She had a long blonde ponytail, beautiful blue eyes, and wore the cutest short dress. That's the first time I ever said I liked someone's dress in a long time. I noticed there were Adventure Time(a show)characters on the dress. When she sat down, Natalie and I stopped talking and looked at her perfection. I want to be like her sometime...beautiful and still a geek. Anyway, the silence broke out when Natalie said

"Oh my gosh! I love your dress!"

"Thanks..." the girl said quietly.

"There's Finn, Jake, PB, LSP, and*big gasp*Cinnamon Bun! My favorite character in Adventure Time!"

"You know Adventure Time?! Finally, a fellow fan!" The girl cried. If you're a nerd/geek and shocked, then yes, you can be shocked. Natalie, this girl, and I are the only people in the school that still fangirl. Crazy, right? Anyway, the girl said

"Well, my name is Kim."

"I'm Natalie, and this is Emma. She's an Adventure Time fan too!"

"Nice to meet you, Emma and Natalie. My brother and I are new to this school." Of course, Natalie likes hot guys and noticing Kim made her say

"Who's your brother?!-Is he hot?!" Kim laughed as she said

"My twin brother's name is Kyle and he...can be handsome...I guess. Kyle has been in the dumps for awhile, so he's acting dark...if you notice him, which is sort of hard, than please try to get him to get back to earth. I tried to and things didn't work out. Maybe making a new friend will." Natalie and I didn't say much after that.

"So...what else do you fangirl about?" Natalie said while breaking the silence.

"Well...dragons-Mario-Minecraft-Elves-Legend of Zelda-"

"Legend of Zelda! I'm in LOVE with Link."

"Yeah, Link's pretty hot with a sword..." Natalie and Kim talked about Legend of Zelda as I was thinking of Kyle. Kyle sounds like a ghost...that would be awesome if he was a ghost! I always wanted to meet something fictional...ever since I started fangirling.

Chapter 2

Four Months Ago

Dear Diary,

Sophie, my best friend, gave this diary to me for my birthday. I want to tell you about her, and then me. Sophie has really short brown hair, glasses, and is sort of a nerd. I know being friends with a nerd makes you unpopular, but who cares! Even if I don't get when Sophie is "fangirling"(what ever that is). Sophie, sadly has cancer and I met her at the hospital when I was visiting grandma. One of my goals in life was to cure cancer, and having a friend with cancer might be good for research. But after awhile, we truly became best friends. Now, Diary, I'll tell you about me. My name is Emma Celeste and I'm actually popular in middle school. After summer, I'll be a freshman in high school. I can't wait! Anyway, I always have long black hair in a ponytail, wear contacts, and always wear dresses. I'm very social, and have lots of friends. Anyway, that's Sophie and I, Diary. I need to get to sleep. I'm getting tired.

Dear Diary(two weeks past),

The creepiest thing happened today! I was hanging out with Sophie in the mall and Sophie said

"I got a boyfriend!"

"Really!? Is he cute?"

"I think he is! He fanboys a lot too! Anyway, he said he would meet us here." Sophie and I waited for Sophie's boyfriend for about three and a half hours. Twas boring, until, I saw a shadowy figure across the distance...staring at Sophie and I. I'm pretty sure the figure was a boy...but I didn't know who he is.

"So...tell me more about your boyfriend." I told Sophie awkwardly.

"Well, we met at the hospital. He didn't say why he was there, but he's cute and always wears fandoms! He's really dark, though...but other than that, he's awesome!" While Sophie was saying this, I saw the figure in the background again...still staring at us. So, when Sophie stopped talking, I yelled

"Hey, you!" The figure ran away. I wanted to run after the figure, but Sophie didn't feel like running...so I didn't. Isn't that creepy, though? Someone's stalking Sophie and I!

Dear Diary(four weeks past),

Today's a dark, sad day. Tears are still running on my face. Sophie died today. The thing is, Sophie was found near the river, dead. Was Sophie fishing or something? I asked Sophie's dad and he sadly said no. Sophie couldn't of just went to the river and died of cancer right there. Her deadline is more than two weeks away. I think someone killed Sophie. Remember that dark figure, Diary? I think that's who killed Sophie. When I find him, I'll kill him. I'm going to give up popularity, become a fangirl, and become a geek...for Sophie.

Dear Diary(First Day of School),

I tried to act as Sophie. I cut my long black hair, got glasses, and will never wear a dress again. 90% of the people I knew from middle school, didn't recognize me back. The only person who recognized me and was friendly to me was a girl named Natalie. She was one of my friends in middle school...so since Sophie's gone, I guess Natalie will be my new best friend.

Chapter 3

After I had my lunch, I went to the library while Kim and Natalie were still talking about Legend of Zelda. I wanted to find a book about ghosts...see if there's anything real about them. When I found a book(called "Is Ghosts Real?"), I bumped into someone(by the way, I'm usually the only one in the library at lunch;everyone else goes on outside and play). I thought the person was the librarian, but really, I bumped into a guy. A guy with blonde short, spiked hair, wore a Doctor Who shirt, and had little red splats on his face. When I fell down, I grabbed my book and when I looked up, the guy held his hand out;as if he wanted to help me up. I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up.

"Sorry I ran into you." I mumbled while blushing.

"That's okay." The guy said with no emotion. He seemed like a robot.

"...Are you a robot?" I asked quietly. The boy shook his head.

"Well, you seem like one." I walked away from him as he said

"My name is Kyle." I turned around as I still saw his emotionless face.

"I'm Emma. You must be Kim's brother." He nodded. I decided to maybe be his friend. Kyle seems so mysterious and ghosty like.

"Are you lost...or alone?"

"I'm a little lost. I'm looking for mystery books." While Kyle said that, his face had a bit of emotion. His face turned emotionless to serious.

"I'll show you the way." While I was leading the way, I asked

"Um...what are those red splats on your face?"

"Red splats?" He walked fastly to a mirror and cleaned off his face,

"Must've been some ketchup or hot sauce."

"You had ketchup and hot sauce for lunch?" I asked sort of disgusted.

"Yeah, I'm a growing boy." When we finally got to the mystery section, Kyle picked out a Nancy Drew book. Nancy Drew is one of my favorite mystery books! But, I didn't fangirl about out loud.

"Hm, you seem pretty cool. Want to hang out sometime."

"Uh...sure..."

"Meet me at the library after lunch again!" Kyle yelled as he ran out the door. The bell rang. Wow, this is the first time I'm meeting a guy in a long time. Last time I met up with a guy was my ex-boyfriend. Anyway, I talked to Natalie in the hall.

"You met Kyle?! Eee! How hot is he?!"

"'Hot' isn't the first word I would describe him as."

"Then what is the first word?"

"Mysterious."

"Ooh! A mysterious hot guy!"

"For the last time, I'm not looking at what he looks like on the outside! I don't know that much about him, except he's mysterious and somehow...I can feel I can trust him."

"Blah, blah, blah. All I heard is he IS hot. So, anyway, you like like Kyle. Don't you."

"No, I don't! He's mysterious! Not hot!" I replied while blushing. Nothing happened after that. Except when I came back home and was ten at night. I was writing in my diary.

Dear Diary,

I met a very mysterious boy in school today named Kyle. In fact, I like his mysteriousness so much that I don't mind if he's a bad guy. Even if I don't know him that much, he seems really cool. *smash* *is startled;draws big line in diary* I got scared that one of my books fell down. Sorry about the giant line. I'll erase the line. *knocking at the door*

"Who's there?" There was a silence for a while...creeping me out.

"Your mother. You need to go to bed!"

"Okay, mom!" I yelled back.

*continues writing in diary* I need to go to sleep now. I'll tell you more about Kyle, the mysterious boy, tomorrow.

Chapter 4

Dear Diary(A day after the first day of school),

What a nightmare! I'm miserable to the bone! I'm starting to regret changing myself! I'll tell you what happened. I found my boyfriend, Somers, in school today. Somers is a jock with a blonde buzz cut hair. Anyway, I went up to him and said hi.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you do! You're my boyfriend! I'm Emma!"

"Uh...whoa...you changed...everything..."

"Yeah, do you like?"

"Um..."

"Emma! Wow! I love the new change!" I turned around and saw Natalie, a friend of mine.

"Natalie! I'm glad someone recognizes me!" I turned around to talk to Somers, but he was gone. I bet he had a football meeting or something. The next day(today), I heard kids pointing and laughing at me and I don't know why. Natalie showed me why a little later. A message was sent to everyone in the school that talked about me and my change. The message made fun of my change!

"Who would send a message like this?!" I asked Natalie.

"A girl named Sissy."

"Sissy...I shall teach her a lesson...do you know where she is?"

"Um...in the girl's bathroom...but I don't think-" But off I went into the girl's bathroom and I saw...a girl and Somers kissing...

"S-Somers?..." They stopped kissing as Somers looked embarrassed and the girl looked angry and then had an evil smile.

"Oh, you're Emma. I'm Sissy." I didn't know how to feel. First, this girl embarrasses me, then, she steals my boyfriend.

"You little barrel!" I yelled as I punched and kicked her. Sissy and I fought until security guards came. They sent Sissy and I to the student court. But, all of Sissy's horrible friends were in student court, including the judge. So right off the bat, I was guilty and Sissy's not guilty. The judge said I had to be Sissy's "slave" for the rest of high school or I will get expelled. Not fair, Diary! I can't live like this! But if it means not getting in trouble with mom and dad, I'll take it...life...reality...I guess. :(

Chapter 5

The next day at lunch, Kim and Natalie are really becoming friends, but I don't mind. I was excited meeting Kyle. What's he like? Does he have fictional secrets? I have so many questions and answers will come soon! Anyway, I met Kyle at the library.

"Hey Kyle. So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked while I sat down at the table next to him

"Well, I want to know more about you. What's your...past like?"

"My past is sort of personal. My past is very dark and sad." I mumbled,

"Well, what's your past like?" I asked.

"My past is personal too..." Kyle said awkwardly. A silence was starting to come, so I said

"Um, what are your fandoms?"

"Well, I like Doctor Who, Adventure Time, Pewdiepie, Teen Titans, Harry Potter, Mario, Lord of the Rings, and The Hobbit." I didn't know some of those fandoms, but at least I knew one.

"Ooh! I love all those fandoms too! Let's say our favorite character of each fandom. 1..2..3.."

"The Doctor, of course!" Kyle and I said at the same time. We laughed after the funny coincidence. But, the bell rang.

"You wanna continue this game in the hall?" asked Kyle. I nodded with a smile on my face. Kyle and I walked in the hall and laughed because we had the same favorite character in each fandom! I never had this much in common with a boy before. Anyway, when we were laughing about how we both like Stephano, Sissy saw us laughing.

"Servant! I need you to get a snack for me for the next class!" Sissy yelled. I stopped laughing and saw Sissy looking angry.

"Oh, I got to go! See you later, Kyle!" I yelled as I ran to get a snack for Sissy.

"Wait, Emma, did she just call you 'servant'?" Kyle asked. I stopped walking as Sissy went up to Kyle.

"I did call Emma 'servant'. Would you like Emma to be your servant too? Your spiky hair is hot." I was about to cry because I lost another boy to Sissy, but instead, Kyle said

"No one deserves to be a servant but you!" Kyle PUSHED Sissy;hard. Sissy got up and saw Kyle going over to her, ready to punch her.

"Security!" Sissy yelled, frighten. The security guards took Kyle away, but when Kyle went by me, he winked. Oh my gosh. That was the most epic thing EVER! As the mob of students broke away and Sissy got up, brushing dust off herself, Sissy told me

"If I see you with that hot boy again, you'll be expelled. Now, GO GRAB ME A SNACK!" Sissy yelled angry for what just happened. I ran down the hall and was late for gym, again, because of Sissy. I lined up for roll call as I saw Link and Zelda blowing kisses at each other. I feel really guilty for not letting Natalie know about Link and Zelda. I think I might tell Natalie tomorrow. I'm going to need to let Natalie down easy.

Chapter 6

Dear Diary(A week after the first day of school),

Natalie invited all her friends to a chinese restraunt for dinner tonight. Of course I went, twas awkward with all Natalie's popular friends there. I didn't say one word until everyone got their fortune cookies.

"Mine says 'Stay cool.'" Callie said.

"Mine says 'Get an instagram account.'" Lark said. Everyone was sharing their fortune cookies...except mine. My fortune cookie said "Sophie". I was freaked out.

"So, Emma, what does yours say?" Natalie asked. All the popular girls leaned in to hear my fortune.

"Um...uh..." I looked down at the piece of paper that said "Sophie". I was too scared to think of an excuse.

"Well? What does it, like, say and stuff, Emma?" asked Trixie.

"Um...would you excuse me." I got up and pretended to go to the bathroom, but really, I went outside. I ran to the cemetery(and yes, twas tiring)and fell before Sophie's grave. I started crying. I remember I promise myself that I would find the boy who killed Sophie. But I haven't yet. In fact, I didn't even start searching. I'm disappointed in myself. I then heard something from behind me. I turned around and saw the figure again.

"Hey! Come back here, you barrel!" I yelled. The figure started running away as I chased him. Finally, the figure stopped. The figure was underneath a street lamp. I saw him...with my two eyes. He had blood all over him, red eyes, red hair, red everything. I couldn't tell if he was human or not. Even if...he looked a little cute. The figure ran away after awhile. But that while was enough for both of us to stare into each other's eyes. I ran back to the chinese restraunt, even more freaked out. I saw Natalie and her friends, leaving. So, I joined with them. No one notice me except Natalie.

"Emma! What happened? What did your fortune cookie say?"

"My fortune cookie said 'The inside counts;not the outside.'"

"Wise words...I guess." The person who killed Sophie...I will always judge him on the inside...a killing sicko.

Chapter 7

The next day, I'm telling Natalie that Link has a girlfriend.

"*laughs*No, seriously, what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm serious! Link already has a girlfriend;Zelda Eve! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't want you brokenhearted."

"Listen to me, Emma! Stop playing games with me, alright?! OR I WON'T BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" yelled Natalie as she stomped off. Natalie never faces reality until she sees reality with her two eyes. So, until Natalie sees Link and Zelda together, she's not going to believe me. Nothing really happened after that until I got a text from Kyle. Said 'Meet me outside school at seven pm'. I wonder what that could mean. School was normal...except I didn't see Kyle at the library. Where could he be? Well, I found out later. At seven PM(after I ran away from home), I looked around outside of school. I didn't see anyone until I saw Kyle, on his knees, shaking. I went up to him to see if he was hurt. There was something in front of Kyle and that something...was Sissy with blood all over her! She wasn't breathing! I stepped about a yard away from Kyle and said

"K-Kyle...?!"

"Emma! Run! Before...before..." Kyle didn't continue.

"K-Kyle?" Kyle turned around and instead of Kyle, twas the guy who killed Sophie!

"Who do you want me to kill next, my dear?" The thing said in a raspy voice. I screamed and started running as the thing was following me;his bloody hands trying to touch me.

"You can't escape the thing, my dear. You can only be side by side with me, killing creatures." I put my hands up to my ears, so I couldn't hear the awful things he's saying. I ran all the way home, climbed up the rope I put down from my room(even if the thing was eating the rope and trying to get to me), ran into my room, and locked the doors and windows in my room. When that was over, I looked outside to see the thing. He wasn't there. I started crying then. Kyle...the epic mysterious boy...killed my best friend. To think, I actually kind of liked liked Kyle. I was crying, maybe even in my sleep. The guy I like...I have to kill...for Sophie. ;~;

Chapter 8

When I went to school the day after, I tried looking out for Kyle...I'm afraid and mad at him now. I saw police men out and about the school because Sissy's bloody body was still outside. All the popular people were very sad, especially Somers. In fact, because a lot of popular kids wanted to see what happened to Sissy, there was no one in the school. I was scared. I thought Kyle was here. I then felt something touching my shoulder. I screamed, turned around, and saw Kim.

"I know that your hanging out with Kyle. I can tell by your face that you've seen his dark side." I nodded, frighten,

"I can tell you why Kyle is doing this. You see, Kyle found a demon this summer. I don't know how or where, but he did. Anyway, I found out that the demon got into Kyle's body, so sometimes, Kyle is the demon. I looked up the demon and found he is Demon Eden, who is looking for love. He wants someone to love him for his mysteriousness."

"...I see. Demon Eden wants me to be his queen/bride thing..." I was glad Kyle wasn't involved with this. The demon killed Sophie, not Kyle. I smiled a little that I don't have to kill a friend of mine.

"I need to destroy that demon, Kim. But how?"

"You need to try to get Kyle to come out, not the demon." Hmm, how will I do that? I'm sure the plan will come to me later. Anyway, school was actually different. Since Sissy died, I didn't have to be her slave, Natalie's still angry at me so she didn't hang out with me, and Kyle is still missing. What is Kyle doing? I hope he's not killing...well...suddenly nighttime now. I decided to bury Sissy and give her a little grave outside of school. This will be my last act for Sissy. I put

R.I.P.

Sissy Montana

Popular Barrel

on her grave. When I was done, I was tired from carrying Sissy's body and getting dirt up from the ground, and putting dirt back into the ground. I wanted to go home...but...when I turned around, Demon Eden was right in my face...sort of like the Grudge Girl, right in Pewds' face! I was scared so much that I fainted(and because I was really tired). When I woke up, I was in a cage in a very dark room. Demon Eden was on the other side of me.

"So, I hear Natalie's being mean to you. Can I kill her?"

"No! She's my best friend!"

"Some best friend." Demon Eden mumbled.

"She's only my best friend because you killed my real best friend, Sophie Ralph!"

"Sophie Ralph...I remember her. She only liked me because I was hot. That's why I killed her."

"Aha! You did kill Sophie!" But I started crying a little because I didn't know what to do. How can I save Kyle? I have no allies around me...and...I'm scared.

"Aw, I know killing people is tough, but you got to tell me who to kill or I'll kill you." I then had a plan. I'm not sure if it'll work...

"Then kill me." I said.

"What?! Are you sure? You're the first girl to ever like me for my mysteriousness."

"I don't like you, I like Kyle for HIS mysteriousness."

"Fine! I'll kill you then!" The demon turned around and when he turned back to me, he had a bloody chainsaw,

"Well, I guess this IS a good idea because I like seeing pretty faces dead." As the demon got closer and closer, I said

"Kyle! I know you're in there! Come out, please! You wouldn't kill me, would you?!" But, the demon was able to get his bloody hand on my throat. He got me out of the cage, and held me up by my throat.

"Any last words, darling?"

"Kyle! I know that we've only known each other for about two days, but you're one of the best of friends I've ever had! And I love you for that!" I was about to be chainsawed until the demon dropped me, stumbled back, and fell on his knees.

"No...no...this isn't supposed to happen...I'll be back..." After the demon stopped shaking on his knees, the body fell over, as if he just fell asleep. I ran over to the body and said

"Kyle?" Nothing happened until Demon Eden's soul went through me, which made me passed out(what happened was sort of like Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone when Voldemort's soul went through Harry Potter).

Chapter 9

"Emma? Emma? Emma, are you alright?" I woke up and saw Kyle, Kim, and Natalie at the side of a bed. I looked around. This wasn't the black room. In fact, this room was pretty white.

"Wh-Where am I?" I said sort of weakly.

"You're in the hospital. You were knocked out cold when I woke up." Kyle said.

"B-But Demon Eden went through me...is he inside of me?"

"If you remember in Harry Potter, he doesn't. He was in part of Harry Potter, but that just because of his scar." Kim said logically.

"But...Natalie..."

"Even if I wasn't there, I still believe you, Emma. I believe you about the Link and Zelda thing. I saw them together. Instead of screaming 'You little Barrel', I got a shovel and yelled 'Get out of my life!'. I'm sure they're okay." I smiled at all my friends beside me. I really do have allies. For a moment, I thought I saw Sophie's ghost, waving at me, and smiling at me because she knows what I did. Sophie was with me. :,)

Afterword

Kyle and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, Natalie got suspended for hitting Link and Zelda with a shovel...don't worry, she'll be back, and Kim started going to the library with Kyle and I(the more logic, the better, Kim says). We never saw a killing or Demon Eden again. But, I must warn you. If you see a killing at your school...just know that Demon Eden is behind this...still looking for his mysterious lover.

The End


End file.
